Yellow Fever
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When one of the gang gets sick, they don't know what's in store for them.
1. The Start Of Something!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start Of Something!

Ash Ketchum and his friends, Brock, May, and Max, along with his partner Pikachu, were traveling through the Hoenn Region for him to enter the Hoenn League.

They were on their way to LaRousse City for May's next Pokemon Contest when they were dragging their way through the heat and humidity of the summer in the forest.

There were bugs everywhere attempting to sting them, but what Ash didn't notice that he had been stung by a bug.

Since he didn't notice that the bite happened, he was unsuspecting of what would be happening.

Once they got through the forest, they found themselves entering LaRousse City.

They quickly found the Pokemon Center for them to get a room and eat before they went to bed.

They were very tired from the long, hot day and quickly fell asleep when their heads hit the pillows.

 _(In The Morning)_

They were waking up from their long night's sleep when they heard a slight moaning from a nearby bed.

They looked all over, but found the only one not really awake was Ash. Brock got up from his bed and gently shook the boy on his shoulder.

"Ash? Are you ok?" asked Brock as he shook the boy.

The boy only moaned a little more before slowly opening his eyes.

"Uhhhhh…" replied Ash, putting a hand on his forehead.

Brock looked at him concerned and placed the back of his hand on the raven-haired boy's forehead and found he was running a fever.

Without saying a word, Brock went into the bathroom and got a cold compress ready before lying it on Ash's forehead.

"I guess he's got a fever." said Max, looking over at his friend.

"I wouldn't blame him for how hot and humid the forest was yesterday." said May, softly.

They nodded before letting their friend lie in bed and rest while they went to eat, not knowing what might happen next.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy Memorial Day! I recently gave a reason why I was gone for so long so read the final chapter of Under A Spell if you want to know why.**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Infection!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Infection!

The next day, the others were waking up to Ash being a little red in the face.

Brock went over to check on him, but found that the fever had increased slightly as well as his body being warm to the touch.

May went to get Nurse Joy so that she could check their friend over.

Before long, they returned and Nurse Joy immediately had him on a gurney and rushing him back to the examination room in a few short minutes.

Brock, May, and Max waited as patiently as they could for news on what's going on with their friend.

 _(With Nurse Joy)_

She quickly examined him on the outside before taking his temperature and finding out that it was over 100 degrees.

She worked quickly to see about lowering the fever and cooling his body off.

She was looking over his eyes and found that the white of them had turned yellow.

She had a feeling what this was, but she had to make sure and found that his body was burning up between the fever and a mild infection from where he was bitten.

She took some blood and ran some more tests before she had confirmed her suspicions.

She headed out to talk with his friends while Chansey looked after the boy.

 _(Back With The Others)_

They were starting to wonder when they would hear something about their friend when Nurse Joy came out.

"How is he?" asked Brock, standing up from his seat.

May and Max joined him as they were worried about their friend too.

"He's stable at the moment, but we are working on getting his fever down. The one thing that has me worried is his eyes. He has a yellow coloring to the white of his eyes and he somehow has an infection running throughout his body from a bump on his arm." replied Nurse Joy sadly.

"Oh no." said Max, scared for his friend.

"What does he have then?" May asked, her voice shaking from the news.

"It looks like a case of yellow fever. We have to monitor him around the clock to make sure that his condition doesn't worsen at all." replied Nurse Joy.

Ash's friends looked at each other and nodded before the nurse had to go back to take care of some injured pokemon.

They just looked at each other, wondering if their friend would be alright after everything was said and done.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Can you believe that I actually updated a week after I created this? Well, hopefully this will happen more often as I'm getting my writing juices flowing again. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Head Pain!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Head Pain!

The others were sitting next to Ash's bed as they kept vigil to see if their friend would improve

They had taken turns during the night to keep watch over him to make sure that nothing had changed in his condition.

Max was starting to nod off a bit when he heard a slight moan from the raven-haired boy.

"Ash? Are you ok?" asked Max, going over to the boy to check on him.

The chocolate-eyed boy opened his eyes a little before squeezing them shut and bringing his hands up to his head.

Max woke up the others and they were surprised to see how much pain he was in.

They went to go and get Nurse Joy to look him over. She came quickly and discovered that he was suffering from severe headaches.

She yelled for Chansey to bring some medication to help ease the pain and quickly injected him with it.

She explained to them about the headaches and everything else before telling them to let her know when he was suffering from the headaches again, which they quickly nodded to.

They quickly went back to sleep before they were woken up a few hours later to the boy moaning in pain again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Sorry it's a bit short, but don't worry. I have two chapters for you! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Warm And Chilly!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Warm And Chilly!

Another day passed and Nurse Joy went to do another check up on the raven-haired boy.

When she felt him, he was hot to the touch, but he was complaining about being cold and kept pulling the blankets on top of him to stay warm.

She couldn't believe how intense yellow fever was for a kid his age even though it should be nothing, but something that resembles the common cold.

She shook her head sadly before giving the boy more pain medication for his headaches.

 _(Back With The Others)_

She walked out of the room with a worried look on her face.

"How is he doing, Nurse Joy?" asked May worriedly.

"I'm not sure how he will be in a few days, but most of the time, people live after having yellow fever. I'm not quite sure what is going on with Ash and why he can't shake this off." replied Nurse Joy, glancing back towards Ash's room.

The others nodded before slowly entering the room to find so many covers on top of the sleeping boy and touched his skin for a brief moment before pulling it away from how hot it was.

They looked at each other and exchanging small glances at each other regarding his current situation.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Sorry it's a bit short, but don't worry. I have two chapters for you! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Back In Pain!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Back In Pain!

The raven-haired boy stayed in his stable condition until he started to hold his back in pain and keep off of his back entirely from how much it hurt.

He told Nurse Joy about how much his back hurt besides his head and that it was much worse than his severe headaches.

She noted that before increasing his medication to keep him fully medicated every minute of the day.

She went to tell his friends before she was pulled to go help Chansey take care of some injured pokemon that just came in.

 _(Back With The Others)_

They had gone into Ash's room to stay with him while Nurse Joy was dealing with the emergency when Brock noticed something written on the boy's chart.

He looked at it and saw what Nurse Joy had written about the raven-haired boy's back pain.

He knew that this was getting really serious and he wasn't sure if the boy would make a full recovery or not.

He set the chart back where it was and joined the others next to the boy's bedside, deciding not to tell the others about Ash's current condition.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy birthday to me on the 14th! Happy Father's Day too! I know I'm a little late with this chapter, but oh well. I still got it out though and hopefully have another chapter or two next week, but we'll see what happens. I'm planning on spending this coming weekend with my boyfriend for his birthday weekend! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Losing Something Important!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Losing Something Important!**

The others were surrounding their friend when they saw him suddenly shoot right up and struggle to make it to the bathroom while stumbling before they heard the door slam shut and Brock went over to make sure that he's alright when he heard him gag and vomit into the toilet.

He winced as he heard his friend gag again before vomiting again.

Before long, their friend came out and held his stomach as he got back onto the bed.

Brock knew what was going on and told the others in private before watching their raven-haired friend from a distance turn away food as he just held his belly.

Brock asked Nurse Joy as she left and she said that he wasn't hungry and that he was feeling really nauseous at the moment.

They nodded their heads as she left the room and slowly make their way back into the room to be with their friend.

Before long, they went and got food that they could eat in the hallway since they tried to bring some food into the room and it made their chocolate-eyed friend gag and put a hand over his mouth like he was going to get sick right in front of them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! I'm really really sorry about it being super short, but I'm kinda lost in my life. I've had a few things happen this past week to make me not have as much fun this past weekend when I went to see my boyfriend to celebrate his birthday over the weekend since I'm not going to be there on the actual day.**

 **Life's hard. Know what your heart is telling you and listen to it very closely. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Feeling Woozy!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Feeling Woozy!

After a few hours of their friend not eating, they started to see him really go downhill quickly.

They saw how weak he was and could barely move from not having any food or anything inside him to keep his body going.

They wanted Nurse Joy to look at their raven-haired friend to see how he was doing.

 _(With Nurse Joy)_

She went and took a look at Ash to see how he's going, but when she started to look him over, she noticed that his ribs were starting to show and he was starting to look like skin and bones.

She did some testing on him before concluding that he was starting to have different parts of his body shutting down from the yellow fever.

She sighed very heavily in sadness before she went to tell the others.

 _(Back With The Others)_

Nurse Joy walked out and asked for them to follow her into another room.

The others followed willingly and waited for the nurse to close the door before she started to explain what was happening to their friend besides starting to feel dizzy and being nauseous all the time.

They were mortified to hear that and just looked at each other before Max hugged his sister and cried into her chest.

Nurse Joy left them alone so that they could accept what Ash's fate would be after everything was said and done.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! I thought that I might be able to finish the fic today, but then I realized that I had more fics to write and I didn't have the time this past weekend to do it so I am going to plan on finishing this on Labor Day, but I haven't even figured out what my plans are for Labor Day weekend yet. Happy 4th of July! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Pain With Damage!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Pain With Damage!**

The following day was hard for the others to go through with constant noise going through their room.

They were trying hard not to hear the pained moans coming from their friend after Nurse Joy had given him some medication to help relieve the pain.

They silently thought about what had happened earlier that day.

 _(With Nurse Joy)_

She had checked on him and found that his entire body was in so much pain from his body just rejecting everything that ever went into his body or what even was his body.

She slowly shook her head before going and injecting pain killers into his IV.

She told the others about how he was doing before she left to go and make sure other pokemon were taken care of.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Happy Labor Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. Black And Deadly!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Black And Deadly!**

Nurse Joy had just went into check on Ash when she saw that he had motioned like he was gonna get sick.

She quickly got a bowl and he almost instantly vomited into the bowl and she was horrified when she noticed that the vomit was black.

She made sure that he was ok before she went to rinse out the bowl.

She then made her way to his friends and started to explain everything that was going on.

"You mean that he only has a very short time left?" asked Brock, trying to accept the news.

"Yes, unfortunately. There is nothing more that I can do, but to make him as comfortable as he can be." replied Nurse Joy sadly.

The others nodded sadly before they slowly entered the room and just sat with their friend as they slowly waited for his death to approach them.

 _(With Nurse Joy)_

She was very sad that she couldn't do anything else for their friend and got their pokemon taken care of so that the boy's pokemon can be with him when he passed.

She just wished that there was something that she could do that would save him from this terrible death.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Happy Labor Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Death Claims A Life!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Death Claims A Life!**

The others and Nurse Joy had been waiting by Ash's bedside for him to eventually die from the bad case of yellow fever.

As they waited, his friends shared memories about him or what he did to either save a pokemon or to save the world.

As they were finishing up with their memories, they heard a moan before they heard him take his last breath.

They went and grabbed Nurse Joy as she had to take care of a few pokemon and she had made his death official.

Once she did that, his friends started to cry as they mourned his death and the pink-haired woman had a tear in her eye from the sight.

A little while later, Brock decided to call Ash's mother about her son's death, which she took very hard.

 _(A Few Weeks Later)_

The funeral was a few weeks later due to how many days they had to have the visitation from all of his friends that showed up.

Misty took his death just as hard as his mother did and stayed for everything including his actual funeral.

Once the funeral was finished, they buried him and let him rest in peace after a terrible way to die.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Sorry for the short chapters, but my mind was in and out while writing this story. I promise the next one will be better! Happy Labor Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
